


无题

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: be预警
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	无题

距离他们出狱已经有些日子了，Mickey和Ian仰躺在床上，分享一支大麻卷，享受难得的自由时光。虽然已经high到晕乎乎的，Mickey还是不忘操心Ian的病情，他夺下Ian手中的啤酒罐说：“这已经是第二罐了，你明天还得见假释官呢。”  
  
Ian不满的皱眉：“你能不能别像个老妈子一样，我只需要去弄到一份工作，别搞的像多大一件事似的。”

Mickey的手掌抚上Ian的脸庞，他的目光温柔而充满爱意，“我知道你心里烦，但毁掉明天的会面，是个十分糟糕的主意。”  
  
如果你认识Mickey Milkovich，我打赌你现在已经惊掉了下巴，谁能想到在外不可一世，随时可能痛扁你一顿的Mickey Milkovich，也会有这样耐心和温柔的时候呢。当然，他的温柔和耐心，只会展示给红毛一个人看。在这样的时候，也只有Mickey才能让那个疯狂的Gallagher平静下来，不再继续做毁掉自己人生的傻事。  
  
第二天一大早，Ian下身硬邦邦的醒过来，他伸手摸了一下旁边，Mickey不在床上。客厅里传来阵阵咖啡香，他一边揉着裤裆，一边小声抱怨着下了床。Mickey把杯子递给他，“起床啦？披萨卷马上就烤好，我可不想你迟到。”  
  
直到吃完早餐，Ian的扑克脸也没有转晴。可能是因为欲望未得到满足而烦躁，也可能是为了接下来的会面而紧张。总之，他阴沉着脸出了门。  
  
对于Ian的阴晴不定，Mickey早已见怪不怪，他简单的收拾了一下，就来到Alibi酒吧，看看能不能把窑子院重新开起来。突然，手机铃声响起，是陌生的号码，Mickey的心莫名的一悸，“喂？”电话另一端，响起冷冰冰的女声：“您好，我打来是因为您是Ian Gallagher的紧急联系人，他出了车祸。”  
  
Mickey以最快的速度赶到医院，看着Ian闭着眼睛躺在病床上，他的身上缠满绷带，好似昏过去了。一名医生安慰的拍了拍Mickey的肩膀说：“别担心，这是镇定剂的缘故。几个小时后，他会醒过来的。”  
  
Mickey紧张的问：“很严重吗。”  
  
“别担心，年轻人。他没有看起来那么糟糕，只是左腿骨折了，休息几个月就会恢复。”医生突然直勾勾盯着Mickey问：“不过，你和病人是什么关系？”  
  
Mickey低下了头，略显不自在的答道：“呃...男朋友。”  
  
医生显然有些惊讶，但良好的教养让他很快恢复了淡定：“那我将有义务告诉你，因为这次的车祸，Ian Gallagher先生的性功能受到了损伤。”  
  
“什么？”Mickey的眉毛挑起，“你的意思是他的鸡巴不在了？”  
  
“不是那样的。”医生同情的望着Mickey说：“他的生殖器官基本完好，但再次勃起的几率微乎其微。”

经过几天的治疗，Mickey把Ian接回了家。Ian受伤了，不能再出去工作。Mickey只能一边照顾他，一边经营Rub＆Tug。这样的生活令Mickey焦头烂额，但又能怎么办呢？他们实在太需要钱了。  
  
自从得知自己病情的那天起，Ian就变得喜怒无常，他仍然无法接受这个事实。为什么自己总是运气最差的一个？先是遗传了Monica的病，现在......“勃起障碍”，这是真实存在的吗？但该死的，自从那次车祸，他真的没有再勃起过。Ian把这一切归咎于自己的腿伤，现在的他需要服用止痛片，生活也不能自理，他只能安慰自己“等腿伤痊愈后，一切都会好的”。  
  
在照顾Ian这件事上，Mickey早已驾轻就熟。Ian躁郁症病发的那段时间，除了日常起居，他也能很好的照顾到Ian的情绪。就像今天早晨，Mickey从睡梦中被Ian摸醒。疼痛让Ian彻夜难眠，他睁着眼睛等待日出，晨光洒在Mickey光裸的背上，肌肉的线条在光影的作用下更加突出，Ian将脸贴在那光滑的皮肤上，右手伸进Mickey的短裤里。Mickey笑了，这感觉就像是个美梦。在Ian受伤的这十几天里，Mickey疲于奔命，快节奏高压的生活之下，他真的非常需要Ian的慰藉。但医生的话时刻回响在他耳边，“性”成了他们话题的禁忌。Mickey笑着转过身面对Ian，眼睛还没完全睁开，Ian送上自己的嘴唇。两人的嘴唇触碰的瞬间，Ian感觉浑身的肌肉的放松下来，脑子晕乎乎的，腿也似乎没那么疼了，但下半身....还是什么反应都没有。

他将Mickey一把推开，痛苦的闭上了双眼。Mickey只惊讶了片刻，就瞬间明白到情人恼怒的原因，他默默环抱住Ian的肩膀......  
  
这样的事情发生过几次之后，Ian停止了尝试，他实在厌倦了那种沮丧的感觉。Mickey对他的态度倒是始终没变，Ian几乎要认为Mickey没有这方面的欲望了。自己是Mickey的最爱，关于这点Ian信心十足。毕竟他们一起经历了很多，暂时不能肉体亲密，影响不了什么。  
  
又过了两周，Ian的腿伤恢复了大半。在Mickey出去工作的时候，他经常拄着拐杖偷偷练习，希望某天能给Mickey一个惊喜。所以这天早晨，当Mickey进入卫生间后，Ian偷偷下床去准备早餐，路过洗手间的时候，他听到一阵奇怪的声音。Mickey在洗澡，哗啦啦的水声夹杂着Mickey的呻吟。一阵酸楚涌上Ian的心头，他的喉咙感觉又痛又肿，但他还是强压下痛苦为Mickey准备了早餐。  
  
洗完澡后的Mickey显得神清气爽，当他看到Ian为自己准备的早餐后，脸上止不住露出笑意。Ian忍不住想：Mickey的好心情真的是因为自己吗？还是因为刚才的浴室自慰？Mickey正值壮年，没有性的生活他能够忍受多久？所以，当中午Mickey回来后，Ian突然在饭桌上说了句没头没脑的话：“Mickey，你觉得开放式关系怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”Mickey啜了口啤酒撇嘴说：“如果还操别人，那情侣的意义是什么？保持单身不就得了。”

Ian咽了咽口水，“我受伤有一段时间了，你也是人，有需求的人，如果你想试试其他人我能够理解......”

Mickey惊讶的挑起眉毛：“你有什么毛病啊？我以为这么多年走过来，你应该知道我是什么人了。”饭还没吃完，Mickey就起身去Alibi酒吧买醉。

Kev贴心的送上一杯啤酒，“嘿，生意伙伴！今天我请客，你最近太辛苦了。”Mickey勉强挤出一个微笑，“谢谢了，伙计。”  
  
几杯啤酒下肚，Mickey的手机铃声响起，是Ian的主治医生，简短的问过Ian的状况之后，医生转入了正题，“年轻人，你这种情况可以申请免费的医疗援助。”

Mickey不解的问：“什么医疗援助？Ian的腿已经接受过治疗了啊。”

“是针对性功能受损病人伴侣的医疗援助，你需要心理疏导。”医生说了一个电话号码后挂掉了电话。以往的Mickey对此类心理咨询不屑一顾，但今天Ian居然提议开放式关系，Mickey真想搞清楚那红毛脑子里在想些什么。  
  
随着Ian双腿逐渐痊愈，Rub＆Tug的生意也步入了正轨，Mickey终于能够喘一口气。当生活的压力不再，身体的欲望就越来越难以忽视，Mickey“洗澡”的时间越来越长。对此，两人心照不宣。不能勃起的Ian，目光越来越暗淡。作为一个英俊健壮的红发青年，他已经习惯于成为人群中的焦点，男人们追逐的对象，加上Mickey100%的深情，他一直很自信。如今的他，还能算个男人吗？他自己也不知道，沉浸在痛苦中的Ian难免照顾不到Mickey的情绪，有时，他甚至无法压抑自己的怒火，向Mickey大发脾气。  
  
这一切，Mickey都默默承受。经过一段时间身心的折磨，他终于拨通了心理援助的电话......  
  
医生比他想象的亲切，“年轻人，你觉得什么是爱？”  
  
Mickey不假思索的答道：“就是无论顺境逆境，健康疾病，都要照顾彼此。”  
  
医生微笑着说：“你说的有道理，但也请听听我的观点。我认为，爱是灵肉合一，身体的吸引和精神的共鸣缺一不可。”Mickey侧过脸眯着眼睛，好像在思考着什么。  
  
医生接着说：“想想你和你的伴侣，是不是我说的这样？”Mickey忍不住点点头。  
  
医生笑了：“你们现在这样的关系是不健康的。我建议你和你的伴侣好好沟通一下，希望他能认真考虑通过手术恢复性功能。”  
  
Mickey低下了头，“我不知道......”  
  
“小伙子，有生理需求是正常的，你不能假装它不存在。为自己考虑是OK的，你没有义务做那个无私的人。”医生拍了拍Mickey的肩膀将他送出门.......  
  
这一晚，Mickey一夜没睡。第二天一大早，他就起床煮咖啡做早餐。等Ian醒来，他递上一杯咖啡，“伙计，我们需要谈谈。”  
  
Ian暗想，这一天还是来了，Mickey肯定改主意了，想要尝试开放式关系。于是他挤出一个微笑，摆出倾听的姿势。  
  
还没开口，Mickey的脸上已经露出神往的表情，那表情Ian已经很多年没见过了。上次Mickey露出这样的表情，还是他们一起逃往墨西哥的路上，“海滩，我们”。Ian的心里不由得不安起来。  
  
Mickey清了清喉咙说，“我打算去外面看看，现在的你已经不需要照顾，我已经看不到任何理由留在这里了。”  
  
“你要去哪？”Ian心中不安的感觉越来越强。  
  
“也许是智利，也许是巴西。”Mickey的眼神游向了远方，“我已经受够南区的严寒，是时候去海滩看看了。”  
  
“那我们呢？”Ian迫不及待的问。  
  
“我们之间的问题不是一天两天了，你很清楚。”Mickey突然咧嘴大笑：“昨天我去看了心理医生，听起来有点蠢吧？他说我们应该开诚布公的沟通，还说我需要劝你做手术，你懂的，恢复你那里。”他指了指Ian的裤裆，收敛了笑容。  
  
Ian的脸一阵青一阵白，好像光着身子站在大街上。他以为Mickey永远不会嫌弃自己，即使现在这样，全世界的男人都对他失去了兴趣，Mickey也不会离开他。然而事实恰恰相反，Ian不禁恼羞成怒，“我还以为你说爱我的时候是真心的！”  
  
Mickey亲了亲他的额头，温柔的说：“我是真心的。正因为我爱你，所以我不会要求你去做什么手术。”  
  
Ian的声音已经有些哭腔，“那你还要走？”  
  
Mickey用大拇指轻轻擦去Ian眼角的泪水，“因为我也爱我自己。”  



End file.
